


Bulletproof

by iantosgal



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Eames wasn’t afraid. That scared Arthur more than anything because it meant that Eames was going to do something heroic and idiotic. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

The guy holding Arthur was built like a brick shit house and as much as he struggled he couldn’t get free.

He knew Eames was about to do something really stupid. He could see it in the way the other man stood nonchalantly opposite a really pissed off guy with a stupid goatee and a fucking machine gun in his hand, smoking a cigarette like everything was normal. Eames didn’t look at Arthur, but Arthur could see his eyes. They didn’t show any fear.

Eames wasn’t afraid. That scared Arthur more than anything because it meant that Eames was going to do something heroic and idiotic.

Something like sacrificing himself.

“Eames,” Arthur said warningly.

He was met with silence and a sneer from their captor.

Eames took a last drag of his cigarette before throwing it down and stubbing it out with his toe.

“Let Arthur go and I’ll go quietly.”

“No! Eames, shut the hell up.”

“I won’t even move. I’ll just stand here and take it. All you have to do is let him walk away.”

The man with the machine gun and the fucking ridiculous face fuzz, tilts his head to the side slightly and studies Eames for a few moments.

The only sound in the warehouse is the pounding of Arthur’s heart, which he is sure can be heard by everyone as it races inside his chest.

“You understand, Mr Eames, that I will kill you.”

“I do,” Eames replies, as if they’re talking about something inconsequential and not Eames’ life.

“Very well,” the man replied after a while, and Arthur once again yelled and fought against the hulk holding him. “But before we let him go, he has to watch.”

Eames’s eyes widened maybe a fraction of a fraction, only enough for Arthur to notice, but they remained calm.

He nodded and finally looked at Arthur. He smiled and it was beautiful and it broke Arthur’s heart. He fought harder, he pleaded with Eames, he pleaded with their captor, he screamed, but nothing made any difference.

Eames closed his eyes as the man brought up his weapon.

He open fired without a word. Eames made no sound, he was thrown back by the force of the bullets and he lay there motionless.

“NO!!” Arthur screamed, “NO! EAMES!”

But something was wrong. Their captor looked confused and took a tentative step forward, gun trained on the fallen figure at his feet.

The body.

Suddenly, Arthur got it. There was no blood. Not a speck.

Eames moved so quickly the man had no time to step back before a bullet split open his skull. Eames swivelled and let a shot off without getting up, hitting the hulk right between the eyes and making Arthur flinch slightly.

They stayed where they were for a second, before Eames let out a moan and dropped back to the floor. Arthur ran to him, fell to his knees and ripped open Eames’ shirt.

A bullet proof vest. A fucking bullet proof vest.

The impact of the bullets had still hurt and there were already bruises forming on Eames’ torso when Arthur pulled the vest off. Arthur hit his arm anyway.

“Ow!” Eames explained.

“What is wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why didn’t you tell me you were wearing a vest?”

“Because your reaction wouldn’t have been as convincing. I’m an actor at the end of the day. I could pull it off. You? Not so much.”

Arthur hit him again before bending down and kissing Eames fiercely.

He helped Eames to his feet and they made their way to Eames’ car. Arthur got in the driver’s seat leaving Eames to ease his aching body into the car, and rest.

They were almost halfway home when Arthur was hit with a sudden thought. He shot Eames a glance.

“What would you have done if he decided to go for a head shot rather than a body shot?”

Eames leaned forward slightly with a hiss of discomfort and looked at him for a moment.

“Huh. I never really thought about that,” he replied, before settling back against the seat and closing his eyes.

Arthur shook his head and quirked his eyebrows.

“Of course you didn’t.”


End file.
